The Other You
by Mmisery.Loves.Slash
Summary: After Rachel and Quinn stumble into Coach Sylvester's office after seeing a bright light they uncover a whole new whole world apart from their own. What will happen. Faberry


**A/N: For those waiting on my other stories I haven't forgot (maybe a little) but I'll get back to them but I've just been getting into Glee (well I've been into a long time) so much lately and I've finally written my first Faberry after I've had millions of ideas. I hope it's okay be mindful I haven't legitimately slept in over a day and a half (I think I have an internet addiction). ****But anyways hope you enjoy.**

You just got done studying at the library because all your dalliances with the skanks had left you quite behind in your school work. You have been in the library the pass couple hours with your nose deep in books to help you get back to where you one were (academically of course) as your studying you wonder about other things like and how you can redeem yourself in other ways. When you are done you walk back to your locker to drop of your books and grab your cell phone.

You walk away heading towards the parking lot with the intention of going home and abruptly crashing on your bed. As you're on your way you can't but to hear the piano play you turn around and you can't help but notice its coming from the auditorium. Then and there you have an inkling about who could be. You open the door and stop half way down the ramp. Yup you were one hundred percent correct in your inquiry. Rachel Berry is perched on the stage fingers running over the piano playing a song you're not quite familiar with. You stand there watching then she does what she does best and she starts singing in that melodious voice of hers.

You wait until you she finished and then you make your presence known. "Wow Berry that was good," you applaud. You seem too startle her as she reaches for her chest.

"Oh Quinn you startled me", she replies. Then her lips form into a half smile. "Do what do I the unexpected pleasure."

You walk up to the stage and stand in front of the piano .

You can't help but just smile at her because god don't you know that a Rachel berry smile is quite infectious. "I was actually on my way out from the library when I heard you playing I guess my curious ears couldn't help it but follow the sound."

She looks at you with a flat out grin. "Thank you very much for listening Quinn even if I hadn't meant for anyone to hear it as I was just dabbling as I am not the most proficient piano player."

You frown lightly. "What are you talking about that was really good you should play in glee."

"Exactly," she concedes. "It was only good when as you know I always strive to perform above and beyond levels of ordinary. I want to be able to play with the same intensity and power as I would when I am singing my one of my many favorite songs perhaps something from Wicked or anything with Barbara. Until I reach a level I feel is at par with nothing below excellent then I will possibly consider dazzling our peers with my incredible prowess of the piano.

You roll your eyes playfully at her and her ability to get into long winded speeches (that you adore). "Anyways I still think you should play for us (or just me) because glee always needs more star power. I mean I bet you could show Brad a thing or two" you say as you walk over and stand next to her.

She playfully hit you hits you.

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves," she jokes.

"Rachel Berry trying not to get ahead of herself oh my god is it going to be an apocalypse or something," you joke back.

She giggles and you breath out a breath you didn't you had as you just think its adorable. You like this-this being the tentative friendship or whatever it is you and Rachel have formed. And you wouldn't even have a chance if she didn't talk some sense into you about re-joining glee. You thought over what she said about that day about this being "our year to get it right". And after you and her talked you got un the right frame of mind to get rid of the pink hair, piercings and dark clothes. It occurs to you that you didn't thank her.

"Thank you ". You tell her as she looks at you with a confused expression.

"For what".

"For talking some sense into me and getting me to come back where I belong after I went off the deep end."

She smiles warmly at you and takes your hand. You look at your hand in her briefly before meeting her eyes.

"I had to keep are family together Quinn we are a family and I meant what I said _this is our year to get it right_. It just would not have been right without you in glee. It felt like there was a piece of us missing and I just had to get you back". She gives your hand a squeeze and you start to feel Goosebumps. Still looking her in the eyes you just want to tell her everything but then her phone is ringing brings you (and you're not sure but maybe her) out of the moment. She grabs her phone and smiles.

"It's Finn. You nod and you swallow before putting your lips In a tight line. _Yup of course it's Finn._

She says hello and starts talking with him a brief moment before she nods and says she'll be out in a minute before she hangs up.

"Well Finn is out front, she says. "And while I hate to prematurely end are possible bonding times I have to get home for dinner".

"Ah, it's Rachel I'll see you later. She smiles at you again.

"You called me Rachel."

You smirk. "Don't get used to it Berry".

She smiles before she grabs her bag and phone and head out the door. You were looking at her departure from the auditorium then you glance down at notebook that has a star on it and you instantly know that it's Rachel's.

You think you can catch her so you bolt out of the door and down the hallway till you see her at the end. You lightly jog up to her and then when you get to her you see she's looking inside Coach Sylvester's office. You follow her gaze and see that there's a light coming from inside. You're not sure who moves first but you both move in the room trying to figure out just what it is.

It gets brighter and you look too one another before stepping closer both wondering what it is you're looking at.


End file.
